After life
by Motoko-Shiro
Summary: Bella apprend qu'elle est enceinte après le départ des Cullen. Sa vie va prendre un tour inatendu. Revera t'elle les Cullen ? Qu'est ce qui l'attend au bout du long chemin tracer devant elle ? Nouvelle vie, maternité, nouveau vampire, amour douloureux...
1. Chapter 1

**Ceci est une nouvelle fan fiction sur le couple Edward/bella. Je jonglerait entre cette histoire et celle de Queen of darkness. J'ai un peut modifier twiligt, en effet j'ai fait en sorte que Bella et Edward est eu une ou deux fois une relation charnel pour les besoins de mon histoire.**

**Chapitre 1 : **

- Oh mon dieu !

Ceci fut la seule chose que je put dire en découvrant l'impossible. Impossible, car j'étais enceinte. Oui moi, Isabella Marie, je portais la vie en moi. Pourtant je n'aurais pas du, car le père de cet enfant ne pouvait être autre qu'Edward.

PUTAIN mais qu'Est-ce que je vais faire ??? Le bébé d'Edward ce qui veut dire… un vampire. Je vais me faire mangé toute crue. Enfin pas pour l'instant.

- Bella, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. Charlie me maternait depuis un mois, depuis leur départ, depuis son départ. Mo cœur se noua de douleur. Je secouais la tête. Je ne devais pas déprimé, non il fallait que je sois forte pour l'enfant à venir. Le tout c'était de le dire à mon père. Etant enceinte de plus de 9 semaines, je ne pouvait plus avorté (délais inventé par me, car je ne sais pas comment ça se passe au U.S.A). Je suis sur qu'il voudra m'envoyer dans le premier couvent qu'il trouvera après ça. Que dieu me vienne en aide. Si il veut bien aidé une femme enceinte d'un vampire.

- J'arrive !

Aller courage, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je descendit les escalier prudemment, ben oui avec ma maladresse légendaire, je risquait de perdre ce qui me restais de mon amour perdu.

Je m'installait dans la voiture de police, il avait décider que je ne conduirait plus avant d'avoir reprit des forces. Mais j'étais maintenant sur que si j'étais aussi fatigué et malade c'était dut au fait de ma grossesse.

- Papa, il faut que je te dise. Hier je suis aller à l'hôpital et …

- Quoi tu es malade ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, enfin pas vraiment.

- Explique toi.

- Je suis enceinte papa, et l'enfant est d'Edward Cullen.

Un silence de mort, puis le crit de mont père.

- Quoi ? C'est pour ça qu'il t'a laissé tombé ? Abandon de paternité !!! Grrrr !!!! Tu compte garder l'enfant ?

- Oui papa. Je veux l'élever.

Mon père sembla réfléchir frénétiquement, puis soupira :

- Je pense que tu l'a déjà dit à ta mère.

- Oui, elle m'a proposé de vivra avec elle mais je ne préfère pas. Je veux aussi continué mes études.

- Tu ne peux pas rester à Forks, les gens parleraient de toi sans arrêt et tu n'aurais plus de vie.

- JE le pense aussi.

- Je connaît un établissement en Europe réputé pour aidé les jeunes mères, Quand dit tu ?

- Je … Je vais y réfléchir.

Nous étions arrivé, je sortie de la voiture et me dirigeait vers Angela et Ben, les deux seuls amis en qui j'avais vraiment confiance. Je me décidait que à la pause de midi je dirais tout à mes deux amis.

Les cours passèrent lentement, le cours de biologie avancer était toujours le plus pénible pour moi.

Toujours dans ma tête raisonnait les premières paroles de l'être tant aimé. Les heures passer à ce parler en cours car les cours de biologie nous ennuyaient. Les rigolade avec Alice et Emmett, les regards apaisants de Jasper et même le comportement de Rosalie me manquait. Des larmes vinrent inondés mes joues. Le prof de Bio me regarda. Oui, depuis le départ des Cullen j'étais devenue très émotive. À croire que les hormones plus la tristesse ça faisait pas bon ménage, mais bon avec la malchance qui me collait à la peau, ça ne m'étonnais même plus.

À la pause de midi je racontais tout à Angela et Ben et leur réaction fut … impressionnante.

- Le salaud, le connard, je vais le tuer !!!!!

- Il ne vaut pas tripette.

- On se calme, tout le monde nous regarde.

Et en effet tous les regards étaient posés sur nous.

- Tu va le garder ? Chuchota Angela

- Oui, papa m'a proposé de finir mes étude en Europe dans une institut spécialisé.

- Ça veut dire que tu vas nous quitter, tu as prise la décision quand ?

- Oui, ce matin.

- Ce sera mieux pour toi, tu pourra aller vers un nouveau départ.

- Merci.

Quand je rentrai la maison je fit par de ma réponse à Charlie. Il téléphona à maman, puis à l'institut.

Pendant les semaines qui vinrent passèrent comme un coup de vent. Mon dossier passa en priorité car selon un critère j'étais en grande détresse car mon compagnon m'avait laissé tomber avant d'apprendre ma grossesse. En moins de trois semaines je fus transférer en Irlande. Après des larmes et des adieux en bonne et dut forme. Je m'envolait pour l'Irlande. Je laissait derrière moi tout mes souvenirs avec Edwards pour me tourner vers mon futur.

J'arrivais dans une ville ou il pleut et fait gris presque tout le temps. C'est bien ma chance, Forks numéro 2 me voilà. Température pourrit dès les premiers pas sur le sol Irlandais, c'était bien ma veine. Incroyable !

Quelqu'un m'attendais devant une voiture noir.

- Bonjour je suis madame Maclacen et je suis la directrice de l'institut.

- Bonjour je suis Isabella Marie Swan.

- Je sais, nous t'avons préparer une chambre tu vera, je suis sur qu'elle te plaira.

Brune, petite son comportement me faisait penser à celui d'Esmé. Maternelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Dans la voiture elle m'expliqua le règlement de l'établissement. Elle m'expliqua aussi qu'il y avait des pensionnaire au passé douloureux et que l'intimité des chambres ne devaient pas être brisé. Elle me dit que je pouvais continué le lycée dans le lycée de la ville en partenariat avec l'institut. J'arrivai devant un grand bâtiment de style Irlandais mais en trois voir quatre fois plus gros. Des enfants avec leur mère se baladais sous les arbres. Je me sentis tout de suite apaisé par l'ambiance, ce que la directrice remarqua tout de suite.

Je fut conduite le long d'un couloir ou se trouvait plusieurs portes. Et l'une d'elles était ma chambre. Spacieuse, claire au couleur douce, il y avait un lit deux place, une grande armoire; sur la droite se trouvait une salle de bain avec tout ce qui faut pour s'occupé d'un Bébé. À l'autre bout de la chambre ce trouvait deux autre porte qui donnait sur une cuisine et d'une chambre d'enfant déjà équipé. Je sourit, cet endroit était magique. Je me retournai vers madame Maclacen, et lui sourit pour la remercier. Ces petites pièces seraient désormais mon nids douillet. La directrice partie après un au revoir et une explication du plan de l'établissement . Je rangeait mes affaires et me mit au lit le décalage horaire m 'avait épuisé. Comme je devais prendre le lycée le lendemain je m mit au lit tôt. Qu'elle vit allait m'attendre dans ce nouveau cadre de vie, ce nouvel environnement ? Avec des idées plein la tête je m'ouvrit à Morphé.

**Des petits reviews please. **

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour ces premiers reviews ^^

Je vous met la suite en espèrent que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 2 :

**Je me réveillait de bonne heure. Je me préparait rapidement et allait mangé au réfectoire, déjà quelques jeune femmes mangeait, il y en avait même qui avait un sac de cours. Je pense des lycéenne comme moi. **Je me dirigeais vers une table avec mon plateau avec pour nourriture dedans un bol de céréale. Depuis quelques temps je me sentait fortement affaiblit, comme si mon bébé ne voulait pas de la nourriture que je lui apportait. Seul la viande presque cru me rassasiait un tant soit peut. Je pensais que c'était par ce que c'était les goûts bizarres que peuvent avoir les femmes enceinte.

Je m'assis à une table toute seule trop timide pour aller vers les autres de moi-même. Mais pendant que je me perdait dans la contemplation de mon bol, une jeune femme au ventre arrondit vint vers moi. Grande et belle, elle semblait sortir d'un magasine de Vogue ou autre machin de mode pas à mon goût. La jolie rousse me sourit et me dit :

- Je peut m'assoire ici ?

-Bien sût.

- Enchantée je suis Carole Paolo. Je suis italienne et je suis ici depuis trois mois déjà. J'ai 18 ans.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella et j'ai aussi 18 ans. Je suis arrivé ici hier.

- Je sais on parle de toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, la question que tout le monde se pose, c'est qu'elle est son histoire.

- Ah, ça c'est assé difficile à dire je suis perdu moi-même.

- Je comprends, elle regarda mon sac et sourit, tu vas en cours ?

- Oui, j'ai décidé que le fait d'avoir un enfant ne m'empêcherais pas de continué les études. Au mon de finit le lycée. Je pense que je devrais tenir au moins jusque là.

- En tout cas, tu as du courage et du caractère, je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre.

- Je le crois aussi. Tu vas en cours toi aussi.

- Oui, je continu au moins le lycée après on verra.

- Cool, au moins je connaîtrais quelqu'un.

- Soulagée n'est-ce pas ? T'en fait pas les élèves te regarderont un peut bizarrement au début à cause de ton ventre légèrement arrondit mais au bout de deux jours ils t'oublieront. Ils ont l'habitude de voir des adolescente comme nous, certains seront peut-être même tes amis.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien pendant le reste du petit déjeuner et nous nous prîmes d'affection l'une pour l'autre. Dans le bus qui nous mena au lycée se trouvait une dizaine d'autre jeunes femmes.

Elle m'intégrèrent dans leur groupe en un temps records de dix minute de trajet pour arriver au bahut. Nous descendîmes du bus.

- Viens, me dit Carole, je vais te conduire au secrétariat.

- Merci, je la suivais sans dire un mot trop gêné des regards posés sur moi.

- Nous y voilà,je te laisse, tu nous rejoins de midi ?

- Avec plaisir.

En disant cela je le pensait vraiment. Être avec elles était vraiment réconfortant et plaisant. La femme à la réception m'accueillit d'un sourire. Je lui sourit en retour. Elle me dona un plan, mon emploi du temps et me dit que si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, je pouvait le demander n'importe quand. Et elle me laissa aller à mon premier cours, littérature.

Quand j'arrivais en classe, ce fut l'éternelle présentation.

- Bonjours je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella.

- Bien Bella, me fit le professeur, tu peux aller t'assoire à côté de Steven.

- Merci.

Je fut stupéfaite par ce je vis. Un vampire. Y'a que sur moi que ça pouvait arriver. Pfff encore un. Il avait les yeux ambres, il était végétariens de toute évidence. Il me regardait avec un insistance. Je m'assis sans faire de bruit et le cours commença, mais je ne put me concentrer. Le fait d'avoir un vampire à côté de soit après trois long mois, ça faisait bizarre. Lui de son côté semblait me détaillé de haut en bas. Je me retournais complètement vers lui et lui chuchotais :

- Alors comme ça t'es un vampire végétarien, c'est pas courant.

Il me fixa les yeux écarquillé.

_Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça. Bella bien joué, tu viens de commettre la deuxième plus grosse boulette de ta vie._

La première étant de coucher avec un vampire, de tombé enceinte et de ce faire larguer par ce même vampire et tout ça en moins de six mois, trop forte Bella.

Et pour essayer de me rattraper je lui dit :

- T'inquiète je dirais rien à personne. Je m'appelle Bella

Il me fixa et je crus ma dernière heure arriver quand j'entendis sa voix merveilleuse, quoique normal pour un vampire.

- Je m'appelle Steven Cross. Comment est-tu au courant ?

- Ça c'est une longue histoire.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, il me fit un sourire ravageur et je rougit. Stupide condition humaine.

- J'ai beau savoir qu'un vampire c'est superb beau je me fais toujours avoir pas des sourire killer comme les tiens.

Il rigola doucement. Nos voisins nous dévisagèrent .

- Ne t'inquiète pas ils….

- sont simplement surpris de te voir discuter avec quelque un car d'habitude tu reste loin des autres.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mais comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit c'est une longue histoire.

Le professeur nous jeta un regards de reproche et nous concentrions sur ce qu'il disait. Nous sortîmes en même temps et nous fûmes rejoints par deux autres vampires.

- Vous êtres combien ?

- Cinq avec nos parents.

- Je vois, ceux que j'ai connus était sept.

- Je vois tu en as connu… Il sembla se concentrer. Tu veux bien nous raconter ton histoire ? Nous avons un trou de deux heures maintenant.

Les deux autres venait à nous. Ils semblaient surpris de voir une humaine avec leur frère. La fille était petite, blonde et souriait. Le garçon, visiblement son compagnon, grand, brun parraisait aussi joyeux que la fille.

- Les gars je vous présente Bella. Bella voici, Anna et Mathias.

- Enchantée, fis-je pas sur de moi devant leur aire méfiant.

- Les gars faites pas cette tête. Elle est au courant de notre… nature.

- Vraiment ? Fit la fille surprise autant que son compagnon.

- Oui, elle va nous expliquer ça tout de suite.

J'affirmais de la tête. Une fois un peut à l'écart je commençais :

- Je viens d'une petite ville appeler Forks. Là-bas, il pleut presque tout le temps, ou le soleil est toujours cacher. Dans mon lycée auquel je fut inscrite en cours d'année il y avait une famille qui se tenait à l'écart de tout le monde.

Je fis un pause, les souvenirs affluaient et me faisait mal. Ils s'en aperçurent, mais me laissèrent continuer.

- Je remarquait tout de suite leur grande beauté, et tombait amoureuse d'un d'eux. Les vampires me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Avec le temps j'ai commencer à avoir des soupçons sur leur natures. Quand il y avait du soleil ils n'étaient pas là, ils ne mangeaient pas ce qu'ils prenaient. Ou encore leur peau était dure et froide. Je me suis rapprocher d'eux et finit par être accepter comme compagne de l'un d'eux. Edward, j'étais sous son charme et lui disait qu'il était sous le mien.

Les vampires étaient maintenant abasoudient. Je rigolait.

- Faites pas cette tête.

- Que c'est il passer ensuite, me demanda Mathias intéresser malgré lui.

- J'ai eu une relation pendant six moi avec lui, jusqu'à mon anniversaire il y a quatre mois. Je me suis coupé, un de mes amis m'a attaqué et Edward m'a défendué, mais le lendemain il m'annonçait…

Mes larmes coulèrent à flot. Instinctivement Anna me prit la main, je lui sourit.

- Il me disait qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé et qu'il était fatigué de ce petit jeu. Il a disparut de ma vie avec le reste de s famille que j'étais venue à considérer comme ma seconde famille.

- Mais c'est horrible, il mériterait de brûler en enfer, fit Anna.

- Et pourquoi est-tu ici maintenant me demanda Steven.

- Par ce que je suis enceinte.

- Tu as un petit copain humain après lui, c'est bien de …

- Non, je n'ai personne.

- Mais alors, ça veut dire… commença Mathias mais il ne put finir son idée. Les deux autres semblaient comme lui.

- Oui, j'attends le bébé d'un vampire.

Un silence s'installa. Puis Anna dit :

- Je vais t'aider. Je veux être ton amie. À moins que tu te méfie des vampires maintenant.

- Bien sur que non.

- Viendra tu manger vers nous ?

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà promis à s'autre femmes enceintes comme moi de manger avec elles.

- D'accord.

Les heures restantes de la matinée passèrent avec une étonnante légèreté. À midi je rejoignis les filles à leur table avec un steak tartar dans l'assiette.

- Alors comme ça ta tapé dans l'œil du célibataire le plus côté de tout le bahut, rigola Carole pendant que je prenais place.

- Comment ?

- Le beau Steven Cross. Le mâle par exellence. Sportif, intelligent et beau gosse.

- Ah bon…

- Tu semble blasé par ce genre de beauté.

- Oui car le père de mon enfant lui ressemblait.

- Ah, désolé.

- C'est rien.

Je remarquait que Steven, Mathias et Anna semblaient s'amuser.. Je leur fit un clin c'œil discret en étant sur que seul eux le verrait.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Les semaines passèrent sans encombre.

Je me rapprochait des Cross, et fut même invité cher leur parent. Il semblait que ma grossesse inquiétait les vampires. Que donnerait le croisement entre une humaine et un vampire. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'affaiblissait de jour en jour et maigrissait, j'avais des bleu là ou mon bébé me donnait des coups. Les médecins de l'institut était inquiets.

À mon sixième mois de grossesse, j'avais déjà eu deux cotes de cassés et des hématomes partout. Les Cross s'inquiétaient plus fortement sachant la nature de mon enfant. Un beau milieu d'une nuit j'eu des contraction épouvantables Affolé j'appelais le Cross qui me surveillaient par précaution. Je perdis le eaux. Mon bébé venait au monde.

**WAOUW dites donc pour ce chapitre j'ai eu de l'nspiration ! **

**Aller à la prochaine. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

J'espère que vous appréciez cette histoire, car moi je prend plaisir à l'écrire.

Je vais faire en sorte que le Bébé grandisse à une vitesse normal et pas en 7 ans comme dans le dernier volume de la saga Twilight.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 :

**Les Cross s'affairaient autour de moi. Mais il était trop tard mon bébé venait de me déchiré le ventre. Éventrer par ma progéniture, je crue que ma dernière heure arrivée. Mais à ma plus grande surprise ma fille, ou par ce que mon bébé était une fille, m'avait mordue et elle était venimeuse. Seul Ralph; le père de famille resta à mes côté, il avait la même résistance que Carlisle. **

**Je souffrais comme si du feu liquide me brûlait de l'intérieur. Mon cœur battait comme un tambour, puis il se stoppa. La douleur cessa, la douleur avait durer toute une éternité pour moi mais je sais que cela avait durer trois jours. **

**Trois jours. Oh mon dieu et les gens à l'institut devait me chercher. **

**J'ouvris les yeux et je distinguait, tout absolument tout.. Ma première penser fut, ou était ma fille. Je me levai rapidement et je m'aperçut que je faisait tout facilement. Je vis que Anna, Mathias, Steve, Ralph et Dina (madame Cross ou La mère) me regardait avec anxiété. Anna s'approcha la première et me tendit un verre. Je le prit sans mot dire. Dans le verre il y avait un liquide rouge. **

**- Berk, ça put.**

**Les Cross me regardèrent comme si un bras venait de me pousser en plus. **

**- Ben quoi, Anna c'est quoi ce liquide qui put, c'est infecte. **

**- C'est du sang humain, nous pension que pour ta première fois tu aurais eu besoin de sang humain. Attend je reviens. **

**Et avec une vitesse vampirique elle disparue et réapparue. Elle me tendit un autre verre de liquide rouge mais cette foi-ci il sentait admirablement bon. Je le but d'un traite. De toute évidence s'était du sang.**

**- Pourquoi est tu écoeurer par du sans humain amis le sang animal te soit indispensable ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est quand j'étais humaine quand je sentais du sang humain je tombait dans les pommes.**

**- Bizarre, ça veut dire que tu pourra vivre parmi les humains, fit joyeusement Anna. **

**Steven vint me prendre dans ses bras, nous étions devenue très proche, depuis que je l'avait rencontrer. Nous étions les meilleures amies du monde. Nous étions comme des siamois. **

**- Mon bébé; dis-je en m'extirpent des bras de mon « jumeaux ».**

**- Elle est dans un couffin qu'Anna à acheté. Elle est magnifique, il faut que tu lui trouve un nom. **

**- Rénesmé Carlie Swan.**

**- Waouw, t'as pas plus compliqué ? **

**Tous rigolèrent, j'avais trouvé ma nouvelle famille. **

**- Oh fait, pour l'institut !**

**- Nous leur avons dit que tu avais eu des contraction et que tu t'étais effondré, que tu avait été transférer dan un hôpital à Londre en urgence. Nous sommes aller chercher tes affaires. Nous allons déménager en France demain, il faut que tu sois prête.**

**- D'accord. **

**- Kyah, trop génial. Je suis trop contente. Je vais pouvoir acheté plein plein d'affaire pour bébé. Des habitd pour bébé et…**

**- On se calme ma fille, sourit Dina puis elle se tourna vers moi. Veux tu devenir notre fille ?**

**- J'en serai ravis. **

**- Alors c'est décidé tu est une Cross dorénavant.**

**- Ouais je gagne une sœur et une nièce, crièrent Mathias et Anna en même temps. **

**Je rigolais quand j'entendis des pleure je me précipitais au rez de chaussé dans le grand salon de style victorien. Une tonne d'affaires pour bébé encombraient le passage. Ok d'accord faudra que je parle à Anna pour pas qu'elle pourrisse ma fille jusqu'à la moelle. J'arrivais vers le couffin et je vis mon petit ange. De jolie yeux marron me rageraient avec intérêt et ses petit bras se tendaient vers moi comme si elle m'avais reconnue. Je la prit doucement dans mes bras émerveiller par la sensation que cela me procurais.**

**- Mon ange, mon étoile. Je lui embrassais le haut de sa petite tête. **

**Je restais le reste de la nuit à la bercer dans mes bras avec une plénitude que je n'avis encore jamais connue de toute ma vie. Mon petit ange se réveilla pour réclamer un biberon de sang et vue l'odeur s'étais du sang animal. Je remarquait que son corps était plus chaud que le mien, j'entendais un petit cœur battre vite. Je me demandais si elle pourrait mangé des aliments normaux. Non que je veuille la privé de sang mais je vois mal nourrir ma fille avec du sang devant des humains. Elle s'endormis pour la troisième fois de la nuit et je décidais enfin à la posé. Je me décidais enfin à me regardé dans une glace. **

**Je n'étais pas si différente seulement en beaucoup plus belle, mes lèvres mieux dessiné avec cheveux bruns lisse aux reflets merveilleux. Des courbes proportionner, une silhouette de rêve.**

**- C'est vraiment moi ?**

**- Oui, fit Steven en venant vers moi. Tu es superb.**

**- Merci frangin. **

**Il me sourit et m'embrassa le front paternellement. Anna s'acharna sur moi pour me faire porter des habit de marque et elle m'eu à l'usure. On fit les carton à une vitesse vampirique. Ralph vint vers moi vers le milieu de la matinée.**

**- Nous avons appelé ton père nous lui avons dit que tu voulais partir pour un certain temps, que tu l'appellerais mais qu'il ne devait pas chercher à te voir. Que tu avis besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ta vie etc. Et tiens voici tes papiers, dorénavant tu es notre fille par mariage avec Steven. Vous aurez juste à faire semblant de tant en tant. Tu t'appellera Laura Cross. **

**- C'est parfait merci. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer. **

**- C'est pareil pour nous. **

**Les déménageur arrivèrent un peut avant midi. Nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion. Ma parole quand je vis tout le monde me regarder je flippais. Je portais mon bébé contre moi, o dit que tout les bébé sont les plus beau du monde mais le mien étais magnifique. Quelqu'un vint vers moi et me demanda :**

**- Mademoiselle, c'est votre enfant ? **

**- Oui. Pourquoi ? **

**- Par ce que vous sembler si jeune. Tien voilà mon mari. **

**Steven et moi on s'étais mit d'accord pour jouer ce rôle devant les humains, mais on savait tous les deux que nous nous considérerions jamais comme un vrai couple. Il fallait bien que ma fille est une père. Donc c'était en tant que belle-fille que je serai officiellement dans la famille Cross. Mais j'aurais ma propre chambre. Ce sera que de façade. **

**Nous montâmes dans l'avions en direction de la France.**

**Quelques heures plus tard dans le nord de la France. Dans une grande villa ou il y avait trois étages plus une cave. Purée mais comment font les vampires pour être aussi riche surtout quand in vois les voitures, les habits ou les maison … non pardon palais qu'ils achètent. Et quand j'ai vu les meuble j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque enfin façon de parler. Ma nouvelle famille m'a gâté. J'ai même eu le droit à mon propre dressing à mon grand désarrois. Je fut habiller de la tête au pieds par Dina. Anna, elle s'étais occupé de ma coiffure, un beau dégrader qui m'étais en valeur mon visage. **

**Ralph avait un diplôme de Phisolophie et devint professeur dans une grande université. Dina travaillait sur comme dans une boutique de vêtement de marque. Nous nous irions à l'école. Mais je ne voulais pas me séparer de mon bébé. Alors Ralph est allé voir le directeur de l'école et lui raconta que je ne pouvais pas me séparer de mon enfants et je fut accepter avec ma fille. Elle allait pas beaucoup gêné vu qu'elle avait une intelligence développer pour un bébé de cinq jours. J'ai vite compris que ma petite Rénesmé grandirait physiquement comme les autres mais que son intellect lui se développerait rapidement.**

**La rumeur courait déjà que j'étais marier avec un enfant. Bon ben je sentais que la rentrer lundi allait être des plus intéressante. En attendant je rangeait mes affaires, enfin la MONTAGNE d'affaire. Je soupirai Dina et Anna étaient fatigante à leur façon. Elles jouaient à la poupée avec moi. Alors je suis passer par tout les essayage possible, coiffures et autre maquillage. Tout ça a n'en plus finir. **

**Bon bref, ma chambre était grande voir immense avec un lit, j'aimais m'allongé dans des draps pour lire le soir, une vielle habitude humaine. Une coiffeuse remplit de parfum et accessoires en tout genre… un canapé , un chaîne ifi, des étagères. Une porte donnais sur une autre pièce, celle de ma fille. Remplit de jouait, un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une chambre de princesse… voilà ce qui caractérisait le mieux la chambre de mon ange.**

**- La chambre de Nessie te plaît ? **

**À ma plus grande horreur ma fille se faisait surnommer comme le monstre du Loc. Ness. **

**- Oui mister mon frangin, ris-je avec Steven. **

**- On va chasser ? **

**- Oui mais Rénesmé.**

**- T'inquiète pas elle est entre de bonnes mains avec les mères poules que j'ai nommé Anna et Dina.**

**- On t'a entendu, répondirent les vois au salon. Je rigolais. L'intimité n'était pas de mise dans la chambre de ma fille. Sauf que les chambres des vampires adultes étaient insonoriser. Pour um … comment dire… pour ne pas ameuter tout la maison de ses activités nocturne. **

**Lundi matin : **

Voilà que je stressais, bon faut dire que ce n'était pas ma première rentrer mais là je le faisait en tant que mère, femme marié (pour de faut) et que vampire. Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas préparer à ça en partant de chez Charlie. Anna était venue m'habiller, d'un robe de satin bleu nuit, aux manche longues et tombant jusqu'au genoux. Des petites chaussures avec de petits talons. Un colliers de perles avec les boucles d'oreilles. Les cheveux en un chignon lâche et un maquillage léger. Je ressemblait à une maman de parfaite bonne famille. Steven s'étais habiller en harmonie avec moi. Un chemise pas fermer entièrement avec une cravate pas mise complètement, le tout assortit à un pantalon droit sans plis (comme la chemise) des chaussures impeccables. Les cheveux adorablement coiffé. Mi rangé et mi en bataille. Il faisait une moue adorable. Il était ma-gni-fi-que. Ah ! Et n'oublions pas les alliances. À croire qu'Anna voulait faire de nous les parents modèle et je croit que c'est cela qu'elle voulait faire. Car elle et Mathias s'était habiller un peut dans le même genre. Sans oublié ma fille. Dans un ensemble à Croquer. Je la mis dans le porte bébé, Anna m'avait, en superb sœur qu'elle était, déjà préparer le sac pour bébé.

Je m'étais entraîner à manger de la nourriture humaine comme l'avait fait les autres pour encore mieux s'adapter.

Nous montâmes Steven et moi dans la 406 coupé dernièrement sortie. Pendant que les deux autres montait dans leur porche.

Notre voiture rentra dans le parking du lycée. Les élèves regardaient avec attention notre arrivé.

Mon « mari » sortit de la voiture en premier et je put entendre des murmures de fille.

« T'a vu il est trop beau. »

« Tu crois qu'il est célibataire ? »

Je rigolai dans la tête mais j'affichais une mine que j'imaginais faite pour une mère jeune et riche. Réservé mais douce. Je sortie à mon tour, tout en grâce. Je sentais les regards sur moi.

« Waow quelle canon cette meuf. » voilà le genre de commentaire d'un adolescent boutonneux et puceau qui pense qu'a ce qui il y a en dessous de la ceinture.

« Je me demande si elle est avec l'autre glandu là-bas? » jalousie quand tu nous tiens.

Je prit le porte bébé, et je comprit que tout le monde se demandait ce que je faisais. Je prit Nessie, et oui j'ai cédé, dans mes bras et tout le monde compris que j'étais cette fameuse mère lycéenne accepter dans leur lycée.

« La vache, elle a eu un gosse. » fit remarqué un mec à ma droite à environ 500 mètres. Non sans rire.

Dès fois les mecs sont vraiment stupide.

« Comment elle a fait pour retrouver la ligne ? » demanda une fille.

_En me faisant transformer en vampire._

Je souris à Steven qui m'embrassa sur le front, d'un comme un accord on avait décidé de jamais s'embrasser sur la bouche sauf si je faisait un petit signale de la main. Anna et Mathias vinrent vers nous en souriant. Ma fille dormait, mon « mari » prit le coffin et le porta. Ce qui était bien dans cette école c'est que c'était les profs qui se déplaçaient sauf pour la chimie et le sport là c'est les élèves qui devaient y aller.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'école sous le regards curieux des élèves. Nous avions déjà nos emplois du temps. Steven ayant officiellement un an de plus que moi je me retrouvais seule encours. Il avait prit Bas S et moi Bac L. Les français étaient vraiment compliqué. Je sentit tout à coup une présence familière. Je rentrai dans la classe et ce que je vit me pétrifia.

Emmett et Rosalie. Purée même en vampire j'ai la poisse décidément je suis un aimant à emmerde. Ils me regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je me reprit et serrais ma fille dans mes bras.

- Oh bonjour, me fit le professeur. Présentez-vous.

Je savais à son pou que je le troublait, je lui sourit aimablement comme une personne de bonne famille.

- Merci à vous professeur.

Je me tournais vers les élèves en évitant les deux Cullens.

- Je suis Laura Cross,j'ai 18 ans. Je sors de la maternité comme vous pouvez le voir. Elle s'appelle Rénesmé Carlie Cross mais je la surnom Nessie.

À ce nom Rosalie et Emmett sursautèrent. Un élèves leva le doigt et demanda :

- D'où venez vous, des Etats-Unis mais j'ai fait ma grossesse en Irlande. Mon mari en est originaire.

- Bien vous pouvez aller vous assoire.

J'obéit et prit place en fond de classe et installait ma fille qui gazouilla dans son sommeil. Je souris. Je sorti mes affaires et commençait à prendre note. Mon bébé remua au bout de une heure je lui mettait une couverture. Mon petit ange avait froid. Quand je relevais la tête je vis Rosalie qui nous fixait ma fille et moi. Nos regards se rencontrèrent, elle m sourit mais je l'ignorais froidement.

Et je me mis à me poser plein de question.

_Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Comment va Edward ? Devinera-t'il que c'est sa fille ? C'est t'il retrouver quelqu'un ? Comment vont les autres ? Comment je vais réussir à faire face ? _

La pause de 15 minutes vint à point nommer pour que j'aille changer ma fille.

Quand je revint en Classe Rosalie vint vers moi avec Emmett:

- Bella c'est toi ?

- non c'est le poulet du voisin. Bien sur que c'est moi.

- Tu as une fille, je peut la prendre ? Demanda Rosalie avidement.

- Non, elle ne supporte pas les traître.

Et sur ces mots je retournais à ma place pour suivre le reste des cours de la matinée.

**Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ? **

**Des reviews please. **

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je vois qu'il y en a qui on apprécier le dernier chapitre. Merci pour les reviews ^^ .**

**Bonne lecture. Enjoy.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

POV Rosalie.

Encore une journée a supporter l'humeur dépressif d'Edward et celui massacreur d'Alice. Depuis quelques mois, ils étaient tous complètement malasson. Même Emmett. Je crois que je suis un peut pareil mais on a bien fait de partir comme ça Bella aura une chance de faire une merveilleuse vie de famille. Je pense elle sera triste au début mais avec le temps elle se rendra compte qu'elle s'étais trompé et qu'être humain c'est mieux. Il faut dire qu'Esmé et moi nous aurions avoir des enfants. Une vie de famille, quoique qu'Esmé est trouvé une certaine compensation.

Je partie en cours avec l'impression d'une répétition infini. Nous avions décidé pour une fois de venir plutôt car nous avions apprit qu'une adolescente serait transférer dans notre école mais qu'elle aurait un bébé. Cela nous avait surpris. Qu'une mère de famille veuille continué ses études surtout qu'on dit qu'elle était marié un homme super riche. En gros la vie que j'aurais voulu avoir.

Les rumeurs parvinrent à nos oreilles en classe plus vite q'une fusée. Apparemment les nouveau était à tombé, comme nous. On disait que la mère était incroyablement belle. Et que sa fille était le bébé le plus beau du monde. Ça éveilla ma curiosité. Qui pouvait bien être cette femme qui continuait à venir à l'école malgré les rumeurs. Elle devait avoir un caractère de béton.

Le prof vint comme d'habitude avec cinq minutes d'avances. Il nous demanda de nous assoire.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour, répondirent tous les élèves.

- Nous avons des nouveaux venus dans notre établissement. Et un de ces nouveau sera dans notre classe.

Je relevait la tête ma curiosité piqué à vif. Emmett me chuchota.

- Dit moi tu es intéressé par des humains maintenant ?

- C'est juste de la curiosité, tu me connaît, non ?

- Oui. Il me sera la main.

La porte s'ouvrit. Sur une merveilleuse femme, amis qui m'étais familière. Mais oui, c'était Bella. Que faisait-elle là. Pourquoi c'était un vampire. Et pourquoi elle a un bébé.

Elle nous regarda tout aussi surpris que nous. Je la vit serrer l'enfant contre elle. Je la détaillais. Purée ses goûts vestimentaire avait changer et en mieux si je peux me permettre. Elle se tourna vers les élèves en états de chocs devant cette beauté raffiné.

- Je suis Laura Cross,j'ai 18 ans. Je sors de la maternité comme vous pouvez le voir. Elle s'appelle Rénesmé Carlie Cross mais je la surnom Nessie.

Rénesmé Carlie Cross ? Ce nom faisait le mélange des noms de mes parents et de ses parents biologique à elle. Emmett se tourna vers moi aussi perplexe que moi. Nous reportâmes notre attention sur elle.

- Des Etats-Unis mais j'ai fait ma grossesse en Irlande. Mon mari en est originaire.

Elle était marié, je sais qu'elle devait oublié Edward mais la c'était pas un peut rapide ? Je regardait sa main. La vache une alliance. Il fallait que je prévienne les autres j'envoyait un sms. On répondit en deux secondes. C'était Alice.

« Waow, je préviens les autres ne t'en fait pas. On mettra tout ça au claire ce midi. Bisous et courage. »

Elle en a de bonne, courage. Je regardait dans sa direction. À ce moment nos regards se rencontrèrent. Je lui sourit heureuse qu'elle est un enfant. Elle me snoba avec froideur. Ouille, elle avait toujours pas digérer mon comportement. Il fallait que je me rattrape à la pause.

À la pause de 15 minutes du matin, elle se leva sa fille dans ses bras, nous avons décidé qu'elle revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard elle est revenue dans la classe avec grâce et perfection. Putain le fait d'être devenue un vampire lui allait trop bien. Nous nous sommes dirigé vers elle. Emmett pour une fois ne trouvait rien à dire, donc j'entamais la discussion sous le regard froid de mon interlocutrice.

- Bella c'est toi ?

- Non c'est le poulet du voisin. Bien sur que c'est moi.

- Tu as une fille, je peut la prendre ? Demande-je avec intérêt.

- Non, elle ne supporte pas les traître.

Ce sur mot elle se retourna sans plus nous regarder de la matinée. Nous étions choqué.

- Elle nous a traité de traître, tu crois qu'elle nous met dans le même panier qu'Edward. Me demanda mon compagnon.

- J'en est bien peur.

- Mais que c'est t'il passé pour qu'elle devienne l'une des notre.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Moi ce qui me préoccupe c'est la réaction d'Edward.

Emmett affirma gravement de la tête.

POV BELLA.

À la sonnerie je rangeait mes affaires en vitesse prit mon bébé et partit. Il fallait que je retrouve ma famille. J'étais perdu. Je pensais qu'enfin je pourrai tourner la page mais le destin n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Je retrouvais ma famille au réfectoire je fit signe à Steven de venir prendre Nessie pour que je puisse prendre un plateau repas. Et c'est là que je le vis. Il me regardait. Japser et Alice avec lui, ils me fixaient avec intensité. Son visage montrait une stupeur mêlé de chagrin ? Non impossible. Complètement I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E. J'aperçut une nouvelle vampire parmi eux. Petite brune et frêle elle s'accrochait à Edward comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine sans vie. Je restais là bêtement à les regarder. La brunette pendu au cou de mon ex me regarda triomphalement. Mon âmes hurlait de douleur. Ça faisait cinq minutes que je n'avais pas bougé. Anna vint vers moi en sautillant, un vrai ressort , et elle me tira vers la table proche des Cullen. Ils pouvaient pas trouver une table plus loin. Je m'assis donc à Côté de Steven. Celui-ci m'embrassa sur le front. Il avait l'aire de comprendre ce qui m'arrivais. Je but un peut de coca et mangeait quelque légume. Mais ce fut tout, si les autres y arrivait moi je n'y arrivais pas encore entièrement.

Puis vint le tour de nourrir ma fille. Je sortit un biberon et préparais la dose de lait en poudre. J'allais vers le micro onde pour faire chauffé le biberon quand Alice vint à ma rencontre.

- Bella, je suis contente de te revoir.

Ma famille porta son regard sur nous.

- Bonjour, tu veux bien te pousser de mon chemin pour que je puisse accéder à micro onde ?

- Ah, pardon. Tu es devenue maman ? Comment ?

- En pondant un œuf.

- Arrête de dire des bêtise ça ne te ressemble pas.

Je me retournais vers elle et lui dit glacialement.

- Ecoute Alice, ne fait pas comme si tu me connaissait ok ? J'ai changé voit-tu. Je n'est que faire de lâche et de traître d'en votre genre. Et oui je suis maman. Mon bébé est me vampire mi humain. J'ai une famille maintenant donc ne venez pas me parler à moins que vous aillez une bonne raison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Alice ne put dire un mot que Steven étais déjà là. Il me prit par la taille.

- Bonjour je suis Steven Cross. Le mari de Bella. Bien qu'ici elle s'appelle Laura.

- Son mari ?

- Parfaitement, puis-je vous demandez qui vous êtes ? Demanda Steven.

- Je suis Alice Cullen. Et là-bas voici, ma sœur Rosalie, mon compagnon Jasper et mes deux frère Emmett et Edward.

En entendant ce dernier nom Steven de raidit.

- Je vois… nos famille semble être liés par Bella.

- Oui en effet et…

- Je n'est plus aucun lien avec eux Steven. Je ne veux même plus les voirs. Sur ces mots je me retournait. Je vais aller donner son biberon à Nessie.

Je repris Rénesmé des bras de ma sœur et lui donnait à boire. Dès cette instant j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourais. Je commençais à chantonner ma berceuse. Même si Edward ne m'aimais pas, il m'avait écrit une chanson et cette chanson étais maintenant pour ma fille. La seule chose qu'elle aurait de son père. Je vis du coin de l'oeil les Cullen affichés des mines surprises, ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas à voir mon côté mère poule. Et oui, mon instinct maternelle est rester intact. La petite brune (toujours accrocher à lui je précise) me jetait des regard noir. Je fis pas attention et continuais de les regarder discrètement. Edward posait ses yeux sur le bébé, moi et Steven comme si il aurait voulu être à sa place. Je devais surement me faire des idées. Incroyablement fatigué (émotionnellement) je me laissais aller contre Steven, mon frère siamois, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. La petite niché dans mes bras, j'aurais pu croire que je dormais. À part le fait que mon ouï ultrat sensible depuis ma transformation, j'entendais tout les murmurs du style.

« Quel beau portrait de famille ! »

« Elle en a de la chance cette fille, un mec super beau, riche intelligent et un bébé »

« Moi j'aurais attendu pour faire un enfant … mais ils sont beaux à voir. »

Quand Anna finit de manger, elle me demanda Nessie que je lui donnais pour aller débarrasser les plateau. Je fus accoster par un groupe de jeunes filles. Elles e posèrent pleins de questions que je trouvais fort ennuyeuses, mais par politesse je leur répondit aimablement. Anna vint me sauver, elle tenait toujours ma fille qui bougeait ses petits bras. Heureuse je souris à mon ange quand je vis Edward venir dans ma direction.

**Alors ? Reviews. SVP.**

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai lu vos reviews et oui j'aime bien vous faire attendre (Niarf je suis sadique ^^ lol).

Sinon bonne lecture. Reviews ! Reviews ^^

Chapitre 5 :

**Pov Edward **

**Ce que je voyais ce passer sous mes yeux me faisais souffrir un enfer sur terre. Bella, mon cher amour ce trouvait dans les bras d'un autre. Le plus frustrant c'est que je n'arrivais pas à lire les penser de tout le groupe. Je ne pouvais pas savoir de qui était l'enfant que mon amour portait dans ses bras comme le plus précieuse des trésors (et j'ai envit de lui crit « Imbécile c'est ton gosse tu l'as foutu enceinte avant de te barrer le *** entre les jambes !!!! Abruti FINI !!! » hum bon passons). **

**Et elle était marier, n'avais-je donc compter si peut pour elle ? Notre relation n'avait-elle été qu'une farce pour elle, voulait-elle seulement devenir un vampire. Non, je ne peux pas le croire, ma Bella n'était pas comme cela. Je ne put m'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Ah non ! Voilà Amandine (la petite brune)qui viens ENCORE ce coller à moi. Elle était rentrer dans la famille peut de temps après notre départ de Forks. Je pouvais lire dans son esprit qu'elle me voulait. Nous ne lui avions pas parler de Bella, enfin pas que ce soit un secret mais cela me peinais de parler d'elle. Mais je pensais que c'étais mieux pour elle,qu'elle ferait sa vie avec un autre en toute sécurité. **

**Mais la voir souriante et épanouis sans moi me faisait souffrir que j'aurais voulu mourir dans l'instant. (mouahahahaha souffre, sadique que je suis ^^). En essayant de me décoller du peau de glu nommer Amandine, je captais les penser de tout ces adolescent en rut. Pas touche elle est à moi. Enfin plus vraiment. Je la vis ce lever avec une grâce qui me coupa le souffle. Elle portait un biberon, Alice alla la voir, mais cette rencontre fini quand Bella l'envoya boulé. Elle nous gardait rencoeur à ce que je pouvais constater. Alice revint avec un aire blesser et elle me siffla :**

**- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu aurais du la transformer ! Abruti !**

**- Elle a raison, fit Jasper en calment comme même sa femme. Je pense que si tu l'avais fait depuis le début cela aura éviter bien des peines. **

**Voilà que c'était de ma faute, non mais j'hallucinais !**

**- Qui est cette fille ? Demanda miss pot colle.**

**- C'était la petite amie de MONSIEUR Edward. Mais il ne voulait pas la transformer et comme c'est dangereux pour une humaine de rester avec des vampires, MONSIEUR Edward à préférer faire souffrir tout le monde en partant. Cet imbécile est amoureux d'elle encore plus qu'avant. Non mais je vous jure des fois …**

**- C'est vrai ? Fit Amandine, tu l'aime encore ?**

**- Oui.**

**Sur ces mots elle jeta un regard noir à Bella. Je compris à ses penser qu'elle voulait pas de rivale. Mais il n'y avait pas lui d'être puisque jamais une femme autre que Bella ne ferait me sentir vivant. Amndine se colla à moi, purée ! **

**- Arrête sifflais-je. Je ne ferais jamais de toi ma compagne. **

**Elle me regarda peiné puis fusilla du regard Bella qui donnais à manger au bébé. Cette image de mère lui allait tellement. Son visage remplit d'amour me fit penser à ces deux rares nuits que nous avions passer ensemble (charnellement ^^). À cette penser mon désir s'enflamma comme une torche imbibé d'escence.**

**« Ohlà calme tes ardeurs » me dit mentalement Jasper.**

**-Pardon. **

**Les autres mes regardèrent surpris. Ben quoi j'ai plus le droit de parler ? **

**Je la vis se relever avec les plateaux de tout le monde. Une fois qu'elle eu débarrasser je me décidais à aller lui parler. **

**Elle portais sa fille que son amie lui avait rendu (no je parle pas de paquet ^^). Elle lui souriait tellement tendrement que je me figeais. Elle souriait aussi comme cela à son mari. Peut-être que je faisais un erreur. Elle se figea à son tour quand elle m'aperçut. Son visage se ferma, et ses yeux se glacèrent.**

**Je m'approchais encore.**

**- Bonjour tu as l'aire en forme.**

_**Purée, je pouvais pas trouver mieux à dire ?**_

**- Autant que je peux l'être.**

**- Je peux te parler ?**

**- À ton avis tu fais quoi là ? Me demanda froidement mon interlocutrice**

**Ses yeux me jetaient de flèche de froideur. **

**- Oui, peux-tu me dire comment tu t'es retrouver enceinte.**

**- Et bien d'abord on s'embrasse puis ensuite on se déshabille. Commença-t'elle.**

**- Ah eux je sais. **

**- Ben alors pose pas la question. **

**- Ma famille peut-elle passer voir la tienne ce soir ?**

**- Oui, pourquoi pas.**

**Elle se raidit, Amandine venait de m'enlacer pas derrière.**

**- Je crois que je dérange, et elle partit sans même un regard pour le pot de glu.**

**- Bien joué Amandine tu viens de la faire partir.**

**- Et alors ? Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille, moi oui. **

**Alice vint vers moi m'empêchant de dire ce que je voulais. Elle sautillait sur place mais ne dit rien et me cacha ses pensés. Elle dit juste.**

**- Je suis contente on va voir Bella ce soir. Là, il y avait anguille sous roche.**

**Pov Bella. **

**Je venais de parler à Edward sans que le sol se soit fissurer ou qu'une catastrophe nucléaire ne m'arrive sur la tête. Plutôt bon signe je dirai. Mais mon cœur m'avait fait souffrir comme au premier jour de notre rupture quelque mois plutôt. J'avais enfin la possibilité de sentir son parfum qui m'avait hanter pendant tant de jours, de minutes, de secondes. En y réfléchissant sa présence ne m'avait jamais complètement quitter allant jusqu'à entendre sa voix dans ma tête les jours ou je voulais en finir avec ma misérable vie. Je 'avais pas apprécier que cette vampirette de seconde zone vienne interrompre notre conversation. Même si j'avais été aussi avenante qu'un hérisson. **

**Je partie donc dignement et serrant ma fille dans mes bras. Elle me donnait la force de ne pas partir en courant et en « pleure ».**

**La journée passa lentement mais je ne fit pas attention aux regards que l'on me lançait.**

**Je retrouvait Stevent au parking, en voyant mon visage, il s'approche de moins et me prit dans ses bras. Ses bras étaient mon refuge préférer. Il était si gentil avec moi, je sentis les yeux des Cullen posés sur moi, je me repris et installait ma fille dans son siège derrière moi. **

**Je montais plus vite que je ne l'aurais dut.**

**Je rentrais à la maison pour aller coucher ma fille beaucoup plus fatigué que moi. Je lui donnait son bain, son biberon et la mis au lit.**

**- Fait de doux rêve mon ange.**

**Vers 19 heure, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Je respirais n grand coup, ils étaient là. IL était là. Encore une inspiration-expiration et je descendit pour accueillir avec ma famille les nouveaux arrivant. **

**Merci de m'avoir lut. **

**Des reviews please.**

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous ai fait attendre… Pardon… Mais le week-end est vraiment mon moment ou je me laisse aller dons je n'est pas écrit la suite.

Bon asser blablater sur ma life qui ne vous intéresse pas et place au 6ème chapitre.

Chapitre 6 :

**J'avais bon m'être préparer à les revoir, mon cœur me faisait toujours souffrir. Stupide cœur mort qui trouvait encore le moyen de me torturer, mais la cause ne faisait aucun doute. Devant moi ce tenait l'homme que j'avais aimé et qui m'avait abandonner pour une raison stupide. Et sa famille que j'avais considérer comme mon second foyer, ma seconde famille, étaient parties eux aussi sans même un adieu. **

**Toutes les émotions que j'avis refouler avec peine depuis des mois menaçait de surgir à n'importe quel moment. Ce qui me mis vraiment en colère c'étais leur regard peiné de me voir ! Comment pouvaient-ils prétendrent avoir mal alors que ce n'était pas eux qui avait été abandonner enceinte d'un vampire… **

**- Bonsoir ma chère Bella, commença Esmé en s'avançant. **

**Je reculais. Elle se stoppa le visage triste. Je lui dit froidement :**

**- Bonsoir, entrez pour ne pas faire de courant d'aire, ma fille pourrait tomber malade. **

**Rosalie regarda partout et je dit :**

**- Elle dort dans sa chambre, personne ne doit aller la déranger. Sauf moi au cas ou. **

**Les Cullen ne devaient pas s'attendre à cet accueil glacial. Dina et Ralph vinrent vers moi. Incapable de leur penser correctement, je leur présentait les Cullen dont-ils avaient déjà entendu parler de ma bouche et que Ralph avait connu, enfin seulement Carlisle. Lui et mon père (d'adoption) se serrèrent la main et papotèrent du passé. S'il m'avait été permis de bailler je me serrais décrocher la mâchoire sans hésiter. Bon passons, Alice me regardait et semblait triste. Purée mais pourquoi elle faisait cette tête. J'évitais de regardé Edward. Je sentais bien sa présence. **

**Emmett fit une blague tout le monde rit. Incapable de rire, je me levais pour aller chercher ma fille que j'avais entendue couiner dans son lit. Je pensais que tout ce bruit l'avait réveillé. Je redescendit doucement pour vers la cuisine, ma fille dans mes bras. Steven vint vers moi et je lui demandait de préparer la nourriture de la petite. Ce qu'il fit avec joie. Pour lui elle était sa nièce. Tous les Cullen avaient les yeux rivés sur ma personne. Je m'assis et dit :**

**- Vous vous demandez surment pourquoi je suis ici avec une fille et en vampire.**

**- Ça nous intrigue justement, fit Jasper.**

**- Bien mais avant cela. Jasper ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu de mal après ?**

**- Non, me fit gentiment le compagnon d'Alice. **

**- Bon voilà, après que vous soyez partie j'ai fait une forte dépression, mais ce qui m'a permis de résister c'était d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte.**

**Les Cullen me regardèrent avec des yeux comme des soucoupe.**

**- Tu veux dire… Commença Edward. **

**- Que tu es le père de cette enfant.**

**Edward donna l'impression que le Lune venait d'être détruite sous ses yeux. Alice sautilla sur place. Emmett partit d'un rire énorme.**

**- Je vois que vous ne vous êtes pas seulement compté fleurette.**

**- Mais c'est impossible ! Souffla Edward.**

**- Peut-être que tu crois que tu n'as pas de jus, mais je suis pas tomber enceinte par l'action du saint esprit, malgré que ma fille ressemble à un ange. Bien que quand elle soit né elle m'a éventrer puis mordu par réflexes. Mais bon, voilà mon histoire vous êtes partis, j'ai eu un enfant et je suis une vampire. **

**- Je suis grand-mère ? Demanda joyeusement Esmé. Ce sera tellement bien quand elle se lèvera le matin nous pourrons la nourrir ou encore la bercer. Elle aura une grande famille.**

**- Oui, fit Rosalie (oh non pas elle lol), nous la chouchouterons et Bella ne sera pas toujours là, alors nous pourrons la garder. **

**- Je lui achèterai plein de vêtements. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Bella tu viens vivre avec nous quand.**

**- JAMAIS ! NOS MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS AUPRES DE LÂCHE ET DE TRAÎTRE DANS VOTRE JE NE VOUS LAISSERAI MON ENFANT, VOUS NE LA TOUCHEREZ JAMAIS !!!!**

**Je repris de l'aire, contente de mon petit effet. **

**- Je suis le père ! Répondit Edward.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que MONSIEUR à mis sa « petite » contribution que ça te donne tous les droits. Cette enfants a été reconnu officiellement par Steven (Bella :improvisation que voulez vous je veux garder ma fille près de moi, Auteur : oui, mais tu fais mal à Edward. Bella : ça existe les anti-douleur. Auteur : ah ! Ah ! Très drôle. Bella : bon tu te bouge de continuer l'histoire oui ou non ! ? Auteur : grmllgrmll pas d'humour …). Donc tu n'as AUCUN droit parental sur cette enfant ! MAINETENANT SORTEZ DE CHEZ NOUS !!!!!!**

**La salle était silencieuse malgré la présence de tous les vampires. Edward ferma son visage derrière un masque froid mais son cœur criai à la douleur (Auteur : eh ben y sont ou les cachet ? Bella : arrête tes bêtises et avance bon sang !!!). Alice lui dit mentalement encore une fois que tout était de sa faute. Jasper devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour calmer la pièce. **

**- Qui aura la garde ? Demanda Rosalie.**

**- Moi, fîmes en même temps que'Edward. **

**Je fusillais mon ex amoureux du regard. Non mais il se prenait pour qui !!!!**

**- Puis-je savoir es prétention Cullen ?**

**- Je suis son Véritable père. Ma famille sera prendre soin d'elle. C'est une demi-vampire donc on ne sait pas comment elle va évolué, comme Carlisle est docteur je pense que je serai mieux placer pour garder ma fille.**

**Non mais écoutez le ce monsieur ! Ah ! Qu'il m'énerve. Je le hais, mais je l'aime ! (Auteur : tu peux pas faire plus compliqué ? [ironie] Bella : hypocrite c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire. Auteur : c'est pas faut …)**

**L'argument d'Edward me parut se tenir. Après tout le destin de ma fille restait incertain. Je vis que Steven voulait intervenir mais je lui posais une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer et me laisser parler.**

**- Je suis désolée mais elle reste avec moi ! Je resserrai ma fille contre moi. Je suis sa mère, c'est moi qui l'est porter pendant des mois de souffrance et de faiblesse. C'est moi qui lui est donné naissance en mourant pour la vie de mon trésors, et c'est encore moi qui est pris soin d'elle pendant que toi tu faisait je ne sais quoi !!! Encore une petite chose, ce n'est pas les quelques spermatozoïde que tu as fourni qui vont changer tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour MON ange. Maintenant tu peux partir. Tu pourra venir la voir à ma table le midi le mercredi seulement à l'école !!!**

**Les Cullen voulurent dire quelque chose mais toute ma famille était sur le « nerf » et ils durent de tairent. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, je jettais un dernier regard noir à l'amour de ma vie, et reportais celui-ci sur l'autre amour de ma vis. Edward dit :**

**- Ce n'est pas fini. Je réussirai à avoir la garde.**

**- C'Est-ce que l'on verra Cullen. **

**Carlisle lui fit comprendre qu'il allait trop loin. Ah ! Carlisle toujours aussi bon, mais c'était lui aussi un traître. Une fois qu'ils furent partient, je montais dans ma chambre pour m'allonger contre ma fille qui dormais. Désormais de devais rester vigilante si je ne voulais pas perdre mon dernier rayon de soleil. **

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus reviews le gens please.**

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry pour l'attente ^^. Je n'est pas d'excuse.**

**Bon ben voilà la suite. Bonne lecture**.

**Chapitre 7 :**

J'enrageait toute seule dans ma chambre alors que mon amour dormait dans sa chambre.

Ah ! Ma quelle idiote j'avais été de lui dire. Enfoiré ! Lui, il me fait un bébé, il m'abandonne et il croit que en revenant la bouche en cœur je vais lui pardonner; non mais il croit trop au miracle. Et après ça il menace de me prendre mon enfant. Le Salaud !!! Comment je fais pour l'aimer, car malgré le fait qu'il veuille la garde de mon bout de choux je l'aime toujours. Je dois être maso quelque part dans ma tête. L'heure d'aller en cour arriva plus vite que les autres fois. Bon il faut dire que j'ai énormément réfléchit et un vampire ne peut pas faire de test de paternité. Donc comme c'est moi qui l'est porter dans mon ventre, elle a forcément de mon ADN. Une idée de génie me traversa la tête. J'inspectais à une vitesse vampirique mes anciens habit et bingo un cheveux d'humain.

Merci mon dieu. Je tien un moyen de pouvoir retenir mon enfant auprès de moi !!! Je ris comme un diable dans ma chambre, ma famille doit me prendre pour une folle. Je prépare ma fille en douceur peut-être exagérer mais la force d'un nouveau né est supérieur au autres vampires. À peine ais-je terminer qu'Anna déboule dans ma chambre avec un grand sourire, elle me dit que je dois faire encore plus bonne impression avec Steven pour prouver aux Cullen que je suis une bonne mère et que les Cross sont une bonne famille. Et je me retrouvais après maintes essayages dans un tailleur beige de cher Cha*** avec des chaussures griffé de la même marque. Steven se retrouva à sa plus grande … surprise dans un costume cravate.

Purée nous ressemblions a un couple d'avocat ou de politicien. Ma fille se retrouva habiller par une marque d'habille pour enfants très griffer… Bon après un maquillage de femme du 19ème siècle et un chignon de femme austère nous pûmes enfin allez en cours. La journée allait être long.

Les cours du matin se passèrent tendu entre les 2 Cullen et moi. Rosalie posait des yeux de prédateur sur mon bébé. J'étais sur qu'elle voulait que je perde la garde de Nessie pour que ce soit elle qui devienne sa mère. Je murmurais tout bas pour que seul un vampire puisse entendre :

- Rosalie, ne regarde pas comme ça MA fille car elle ne deviendra jamais la tienne.

- C'Est-ce que tu crois …

- Tu pourra dire à Edward que j'ai faire faire un teste ADN pour prouver que c'est ma fille avec un de mes cheveux que j'ai garder pour un batterie de test. Lui ça doit faire 100 ans que son ADN humain est partie.

- Tu n'as pas osé !!!

- Oh que si, donc vous pouvez dire adieu à tout vos rêves pour prendre MON bébé que j'ai mise au monde.

- Je n'est pas la prétention de devenir sa mère juste sa tante, mais si il en a une qui veut être sa mère c'est Amandine.

- Qui c'est celle là sifflais-je.

- C'est une nouvelle parmis nous. Elle e des vu sur Edward.

- Donc il est amoureux d'elle, fis-je la vois brisé.

Ils durent le remarquer car Emmett et Rosalie me regardèrent avec de grands yeux étonner. Ils allaient parler quand la sonnerie de midi sonna. Je sortie en vitesse avec Nessie honteuse d'avoir laissé passer mes véritable sentiments au travers de ma voix.

Comme le midi de la veille tout se passa calmement quand Edward vint et demanda à me parler. Je le suivit sous les yeux étonné de ma famille, je tenais ma fille dans mes bras.

- Bella, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, je t 'aime. Si je suis partit c'était pour que tu sois en sécurité. Si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte je serais rester auprès de toi quitte à être séparer de ma famille.

Une telle sincérité se lisait dans ses yeux que je laissais un sanglot sans larmes échappé de ma gorge. Il me prit dans ses bras. Oh ! Grand Dieu comme j'avais voulu retrouver cette sensation merveilleuse, cette amour que j'avais ressentit pour lui surgit comme une vague incontrôlable. Je ne put retenir mon cœur plus longtemps. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et posait délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et plaque fermement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me reculais d'un coup, il me regarda surpris et peiné.

- Bella mais …

- Calme tes ardeurs, j'ai la petite dans les bras.

- C'est vrai pardon.

Il revint vers moi et m'embrassa telle un battement d'ailes de papillon. Je sus qu'a cette instant tout était pardonner. Lorsque nous sommes revenu quelques instants plus tard, nos deux familles avaient les sourirent jusqu aux oreilles. La petite brune elle me regardait avec des yeux assassins. Je lui rendit son regard et je murmurais pour que seul les vampire entendent :

- Il n'y aura plus de problème, nous nous sommes remis ensemble.

- Bien joué petite sœur, dit Steven. Je crois que j'aurais plus besoin de jouer ton maris dans la prochaine ville ou nous déménagerons.

- Effectivement, frangin.

Alice sauta sur ses pieds et entama une danse sous les yeux étonner des humains. Je rigolais et sourit aux Cullens. Ma vie s'annonçait resplendissante.

Le soir nos famille se rassemblèrent encore ensemble et on décida que je devais vivre avec les Cullens, et que je devais rester marier en apparence à Steven. Donc continué à venir avec lui en cours et tout le tralala. Je déménageait donc cher les Cullens qui furent ravis de m'accueillirent cher eux? Sauf miss brunette dont je ne citerait pas le nom. Je partageai la chambre d'Edward et ma fille fut installer dans la pièce juste à coté.

Encore une fois leur ville était grande, près des bois et éclairer. Ma fille se plut tout de suite. Je ne l'avait pas lâcher depuis la fin des cours de l'après midi ou j'avais enfin parler avec Rosalie et lui avais pardonner. En fait j'avais padonner tout à tout le monde. Je n'ai plus qu'à devenir bonne sœur. Amen. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edwar entrain de défaire mes affaires avec Esmé et Alice qui me souriaient heureuse que je sois avec elles. Alice faisait des commentaires appréciateur à tout mes habits.

- Tu as changé de goût vestimentaire.

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Anna qui s'occupe de tout. Tu vas la voir demain déboulé de bonne heure pour m'habiller. Elle joue à la poupée grandeur nature avec moi.

- Je crois que je vais l'adorer !

- Je crois aussi, fis-je en faignant d'être à mon enterrement.

On rigola toutes les trois.

- Comme tu m'a manqué fit Esmé en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je la serrai aussi. En souriant heureuse d'avoir retrouver ma famille. Edward entra avec la petite dans ses bras, l'aire passablement assommer d'avoir sa progéniture dans ses bras. Je rigolait encore une fois en allant dans sa direction quand une furie brune vint vers moi.

- Il est à moi, fit Amandine.

- Pardon ?

**Alors alors ? Des reviews please.**

**À la prochaine.^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Désolé pour l'attente !!! I'm very sorry.

Merci pour vos reviews ils me font très plaisir. J'espère que mon histoire continuera de vous plaire…

**Sur ce bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

_- Il est à moi, fit Amandine._

_- Pardon ?_

Je me retenais de lui sauter au visage tellement ma fureur était grande. Comment cette fille qui ne savait presque rien des Cullen (bon moi aussi mais bon …) osait me dire ça. À elle, non mais elle se croyait à la fête cher mémé ou quoi ? Le reste de la famille nous rejoignit présentant une catastrophe.

Jasper devait vraiment en avoir asser de toutes ces émotions en folies. Il me regarda et me lança une vague d'apaisement. Je me détendis imperceptiblement. Ma fille commença à remuer dans les bras de son père. Elle aussi devait être incommoder par les (très) mauvaise ondes qui émanait du pot de glu que je nommait gluette. Amandine s'approcha de moi sans faire attention aux regards poser sur nous et encore moins à leur présence.

Je me raidis de nouveau. Elle se contracta comme si elle essayais de ma teindre par son don. Je souris mais oui bien sur son don à ce que m'avait dit Alice (miss comérage lol) consistait à cloué une personne au sol et que celle-ci ne puissent plus bouger.

Amandine fronça encore plus les yeux et grogna dans ma direction. Je souris de plus belle. La voir galérer comme ça me donnais un plaisir fou. Ok je sais c'était pas sympas mais extrêmement marrant.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Hurla-t-elle.

- C'est mon don tout simplement. Il consiste à me protéger mentalement. Dommage n'est-ce pas ?

- Je vais t'éclater la face !!! Salope.

- Ce vocabulaire n'est pas adapté à la situation.

Emmet ne put s'empêcher de ricaner ce qui mis la brunette encore plus en colère et bien sur elle m'ataqua. Mais manque de peau pour elle j'étais un vampire nouveau né, donc ma force était supérieur à la sienne. Elle vola à travers le mur avant même que la famille Cullen eu put réagir. Ma fille avec toute cette tension et ce vacarme se mit à pleurer. Mon instinct maternelle reprit le dessus par rapport à mon envie de me battre. Je me dirigeais vers mes deux amour quand je reçus un coup derrière la tête. Je me retrouvais au sol et Amandine m'arracha un bras.

Elle allait continué son petit massacre quand le reste des Cullen s'interposa (en ma faveur évidemment.). Edward avait donné ma fille à Rosalie (qui en passant avait une tête… béate… je crois que c'est le mot le plus proche.). Il attaqua Amandine qui recula et évita le coup de son opposant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Par ce que tu fais du mal à mon « âme sœur ».

- Mais c'est moi !

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit 100 fois je ne t'aimerai JAMAIS !

( Auteur : Amandine c'est une vrai psychopate !!! Tuer là ! Elle cherche les emmerdes ! Bella : A qui la faute ? C'est qui qui écrit l'histoire ? De toute façon faut même plus s'étonné avec toi d'inventer des personnage pareil. Auteur : Tu insinu quoi là ? Bella : Oh ! Rien… Continue l'histoire au lieu de nous faire ch*** avec tes histoire. Auteur : c'est bon j'y retourne. ..)

- Tu la quitter non ? Alors pourquoi tu ne ma jamais embrasser !? (Auteur : elle est insistante et dur de la feuille. Bella : tais-toi et continue èOé.)

- C 'est par ce que mon amour pour Bella ne s'est jamais éteint !

Amandine chercha appuis après des autres Cullen, mais ne trouva que des regard désolé. Elle se redressa et partie sans se retourner. Les Cullen a cette instant pensaient qu'ils ne la reverraient plus jamais. Mais….

Je retrouvai mon bras après quelques minutes de recherches. Mon bras revint à moi tout seul.

(Bella : Manquait plus que la famille Adam. Auteur : Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'était déjà dans les livre d'origine. Si on brûle pas un vampire ses membres se retrouvent et se raccroche. Bella: passe nous les détail… Auteur : faudrait savoir …)

Ma fille pleurait encore et s'agitait. JE la reprit des bras de Rosalie qui fut réticente mais étant ma fille elle ne pouvait rien dire. Je me dit que j'avais de la chance d'être un vampire car la douleur venait de disparaître en un temps records. Ma fille réclamait son biberon. Je proposais à Rosalie de la nourrir. Elle fut enchanté et elle disparue avec la petite vers la cuisine. Esmé encore sous le choc vint m'enlacer.

- Ma chérie !!! Tu vas bien.

- Ouais, mais désolé pour le mur.

- Ah ! Ça c'est rien nous appellerons des réparateur.

Bella se rappella tout à coup que les Cullen étaient plein aux as. Elle soupira de soulagement.

Alice sautillait partout en disant qu'elle était heureuse. Je pense que de faire le kangourou en rigolant aurait dut nous suffir. Jasper m'envoya une onde de calme. Je lui souris, son don était vraiment précieux. Il me rendit mon sourire et je m'aperçut que nous étions plus proche maintenant. JE fus soudainement heureuse. Je rigolais tout au de bonheur, le reste de la famille se joignit à moi.

Le soir en allant chasser avec Edward et Emmett, nous fîmes des paris et je gagnais.

Je rentrai cher moi le soir en étant persuader que plus jamais je n'aurais de problème.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, car je ne me doutais pas que l'incident de ce jour allait me mettre d'autres épreuves sur ma route.

**Alors ? Ça vous a plus ? Deviner qui vous verrez dans les prochain chapitre. Les méchants bien sûr !!!**

**REVIEWS please !!! **

**À la prochaine. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pardon ! Sorry… Je vous est fait attendre pendant plus d'un mois ! Mais j'étais dans une période de « page blanche ». Mais ça revient et je vous met la suite ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toute.**

**Chapitre 9 **:

Depuis quelques jours je flottais sur un petit nuage. J'étais avec l'homme de ma vie.. Enfin mon après vie … et mes deux famille. Si j'avais pu encore pleurer de joie je me serais mise à pleurer dès que je voyais Edward avec notre petit ange dans les bras. Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que je puisse perdre tout cela. Ce matin habillé par les soins d'Alice et d'Anna je descendit rejoindre Steven pour aller en cours.

Et oui j'étais devenue la poupée Barbie de mes deux sœurs. Parfois même Rosalie s'y mettait alors là je ne pouvais fuir nul par car le reste des vampires qui m'entourait trouvait que ça marrant. Donc tout les matin la torture m'attendait.

Ma fille déjà pourrit gâter pas les cross se retrouva … méga super hyper pourrit gâter. Il en allaient m'en faire un enfant roi !!! Mais moi aussi elle me faisait fondre.

Pour garder les apparences on restait ensemble en tant que faut couple. Mais dès le soi venu je courais dans les bras d'Edward.

La France était un beau pays. Les cours y étaient intéressants. JE fus ravis de voir que mes liens avec Rosalie s'étaient resserrer et je découvrir qu'elle aimait la lecture classic elle aussi. Emmet et Ralph s'entendaient comme larrons en foire.

J'étais vraiment très heureuse tous le monde s'entandaient super bien et ma fille grandissait normalement.

Carlisle lui avait fait plusieurs examens et rien pouvant nous inquiéter n'avait été décelé.

Les jours passaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur pourtant je me sentait de plus en plus anxieuse.

Un soir dans les bras de mon cher vampire préférer (Auteur : Oh ! On devine ce qui on fait… Bella (rouge) bon on passe ? Auteur : tu as honte ? Bella : bien sur !!! Bon passons… )je me tortillais de gène. Mon cœur mort remplis d'angoisse me faisait horriblement souffrir.

- Qui a-t-il mon ange ? Me demanda Edward.

- Je n'en sais rien je me sens pas bien. Enfin je veux dire j'ai comme un mauvais présentiment.

- Si tu veux pour te rassurer on pourra demander à Alice de regarder dans le future pour te soulager tes inquiétudes.

- Merci tu es un amour.

Il m'embrassa avec passion ce qui alluma en moi un torrent de désir qui ne fut assouvis qu'après les premières lueurs du jour. (auteur : je suis poétique. Bella : par pitié arrête ça !)

De l'autre côté de l'europe et dans une belle ville d'Italie, Amandine préparait sa revanche et elle savait qu'Aro Volturi aimait les choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Elle allait lui donner des information sur une certaine petite fille demi humaine et demi vampire.

Et alors là Edward se rendrait compte qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble et non avec cette pimbêche et briseuse de couple de Bella. ( Bella : mais elle est complètement folle. Auteur : oui ! En effet. Bella : mais pourquoi tu l'a créer elle ne nous cause que des ennuis. Auteu: ben c'est le but justement. Bella : ???…)

Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la salle ou se trouvait réunit tout les Volturis. Elle trembla légèrement en pensant que si il voulait la mettre en pièces elle n'aurait rien put faire. (bella : va y creve ! Auteur : non, sinon mon histoire tombe à l'eau… bella : raba joie !)

- JE t'écoute jeune vampire, fil Aro assis à côté de marcus qui semblait s'ennuyé (Auteur : comme d'hab !) et de Caius qui la regardait curieusement.

Elle prit son courage à deux main , ou du moin elle essaya et parla :

- JE suis venue vous signaler un crime contre l'espèce des vampires. Aro et Caius de redressèrent imperceptiblement dans leur fauteuil velours noire.

- Continue je te prie.

- Un membre de notre race à fait un enfant à une humaine.

Un murmur de stupeur parcourus les rangs.

- C'est impossible !!! Cracha presque Caius de sons siège.

- Laisse là continué mon frère, fit Aro dont la curiosité venait d'être piqué. Qui Est-ce vampire ?

- Il se nomme Edward Cullen.

- Cullen ! Comme Carlisle Cullen.

- Oui c'est son fils messire.

- Approche fit Aro, je vais vérifier tes dires.

Aro tendit la main vers la Amandine et fouilla dans les moindre recoin de sa mémoire et il trouva ce qu'il voulait.

- La petit s'appelle donc Renésmé. Surnom Nessie. Bien, bien. Je crois que je n'est pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir par moi-même si elle est un danger pour notre race.

Et les Volturis se mirent en route pour la France. Dans quelques heures ils seraient chez les Cullen et les Cross. Amandine sourit sadiquement, son idée avait marcher sa vengeance allait être accomplie !!!

**Alors Alors ? Comment c'était depuis le temps ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Bien bien, cela fait un bye non ?

J'espère que malgré le fait que je poste pas très souvent vous garder un peut d'intérêt pour ma fic.

Bon trêve de bavardage et place à l'histoire.

After life chap 10

LA joyeuse famille Cullen et Cross ne se doutaient pas que le danger venait vers eux à grand pas. Bella voyait tout en rose. Sa famille ses maisons (ben oui !) et sa fille. Elle souriait tout le temps tellement elle était heureuse.

Edward était un père formidable et Sa fille une pure merveille de petite ange. Tout le monde se pressait aux moindre sons sortant de la bouche de Nessie. Les Cullen aussi avaient opté pour ce surnom.

Rosalie, Alice et Anna avaient à elle trois remplis presque tous les dressing des deux maison en habille de petite fille et de bébé. Nessie devait avoir la garde robe la plus grande et la plus cher de tous les bébés du monde. Bella se désespérait de la voir si gâté.

Mais elle ne disait rien car parfois elle était pire que sa famille… Tous les jours à l'école on les regardaient comme si ils étaient des extraterrestres, les Cullen et les cross ensemble cela faisaient un beau tableau tout droit sortit de la renaissance Incapable de leur parler les autres élèves se contentaient de les observer de loin comme si il les considéraient comme intouchable.

Par contre les articles dans le journal du lycée allaient bon train, disant que Rosalie s'était faite refaire les seins ou que Alice devait fumé quelque chose d'illégale pur péter toujours la forme, ou que Bella était autrefois une péripatéticienne. Ce jour là Edward et le « siamois de Bella » avait failli aller faire une tête au carré au protagoniste de l'article.

Mais ces jours calme finir plus vite qu'ils n'étaient venues. Aro et sa clique se présentèrent à la famille.

Toc, toc…

- JE vais ouvrir, fit Esmé, heureuse que tout le monde soit cher elle. Elle venait de finir de donner le bain à Nessie et elle rayonnait de joie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et son sourire et tout son corps de figea.

Devant elle se tenait les Volturi.

- Bonjour, fit Aro de sa voix mielleuse, puis-je parler à Carisle ?

- Chéri !!!

Elle s'écarta et se pressa vers le reste de sa famille qui venait seulement de remarquer la présence des intrus sur leur territoire. Bella tenait sa fille dans ses mains. Aro, Caius et Marcus posèrent leur regards sur l'enfant.

- Attraper moi cette créature et tuer la moi.

- NON !!! Hurla Bella. Vous n'aurez pas ma fille.

Les vampires qui avançaient déjà se stoppèrent net.-

- Votre fille ?

- Oui elle est biologiquement ma fille. Fit Edward proche de Bella (voir carrément collé à elle et à Renesmé). Je suis le père de cette enfant.

- C'est impossible, cracha Caius, les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

- Et bien il semblerait que si …

« Pardon Edward je n'ai pas vu qu'ils venaient… » se lamenta Alice. Jasper la calma car elle était sur le point d 'exploser de stress et de culpabilité.

- Voyons voir …

Aro s'avança vers Edward qui se laissa faire… Aro sourit mais il perdit vite son côté gentil pour montrer un visage plus sérieux…

C'est a se moment là qu'Emmet aperçut une silhouette.

- Amandine ?!!

Voili Voilou c'est pas très long mais ça pourrissait au fin fond de mon ordi donc je le poste pour pouvoir continuer la suite.

A plus ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Kikou me revoilà !!! **

**Je vous remercie pour tout vos messages c'est un vrai bonheur de lire vos avis sur ma fic. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui aiment mon autre fic « Queen of Darkness » mais faudra encore attendre mais je suis a sec. Et encore le mot est faible. **

**After life Chapitre 11 :**

**Les Cullen et les Croos regardaient avec horreurs la famille royale entrer avec décontraction dans le salon des Cullen. **

**Aro regardait avec avidité le petit bout de choux qu'était Nessie. Bella paniquait pour la vie de sa fille. **

**Incapable de se contrôler elle grogna en voyant Amandine dans la villa. Une rage sans nom vint lui tordre son estomac mort. Nessie bougea dans les bras de son père qui l'avait prit pour la protégée. Dans leur contemplation de leur ennemi les Cullen et les Cross regrognèrent ensemble. Comme un roulit de pierre dévalent une montagne. **

**- Du calme mes amis. Nous sommes venus pour parler et …**

**- Et prendre un café autour d'un gâteau de fête. Vous vous foutez de ma tête, persifla Rosalie sur les nerfs. **

**Tous les Volturi se figèrent dans une pause interdite. Rosalie ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle continua sur sa lancer les traitant de tous les noms qu'elles connaissaient et dans toutes les langues, et on pouvait dire qu'elle en connaissait un rayon.**

**Bella sourit intérieurement quand Anna regarda avec de grand yeux la belle blonde de chez les Cullen. Caius semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère mais un geste d'Aro suffit à le calmer. On disait que c'était les trois frères qui régnaient mais on pouvait bien voir et comprendre que c'était Aro qui commandait vraiment. Nessie se mis à pleurer. Amndine regarda la petite avec des yeux meurtriers.**

**Alice se lamentait de ne pas les avoir vu venir. **

**Jasper allait devenir fout avec toute cette tension dans l'atmosphère. Sans prévenir Amandine se jeta sur Bella. Qui l'évita de peut. Cette fois ci Bella fut sans merci et sans l'aide de personne se battit contre Amandine.**

**- Salope !**

**- Parle pour toi espèce de traînée !**

**Emmet émit un petit ricanement et dit malgré la situation. **

**- Edward tu fréquentes de drôle de filles. Elles ont toutes les deux un très beau vocabulaire. Il faut dire que celui de Bella c'est enrichit.**

**- Idiot … lui répondit son frère.**

**Les Volturi se tenaient légèrement en retrait en regardant la bataille comme si ils étaient au cirque. **

**Bella sauta en faisant un salto arrière et poussa Amndine contre le mur qui fut troué au passage (pardon Esnmé). **

**Elle alla s'écraser 2 km plus loin. La jeune mère de famille n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot Lui arracha la tête et brûla son corps. Amandine finit en cendre avant même d'avoir fini de comprendre comment elle avait traverser le mur des Cullen. **

**Aro regardait avec Admiration Bella qui revint même pas échevelé ou sal. **

**C'est là que commencèrent les vrai ennuis. **

**Voilo voilou et plus tout le monde !! ^^**


	12. note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Étant en panne sèche pour l'histoire j'ai décidé de faire un petit break, si vous avez des idées (construites) à me proposer je suis preneuse. Je prendrais celle qui correspondre le plus à mon histoire. Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt. **


	13. Epilogue

**Ouah ça faisait un bail, désolé pour ce break mais quand les idées nous fuient ….**

**Bon ben bonne lecture.**

**Epilogue**

**Les volturi attaquèrent sans prévenir et les Cullen et les cross eurent juste le temps de se déporter pour éviter les premières attaques de la garde. **

**Bella tenta de placer un mot, mais ce fut vint car l'ennemi ne leur laissait pas de répits. Attaquant de toute part.**

**La petite Rénésmé pleurait de tout ses poumon prouvant au monde entier son existence. Elle fit quelques choqua tout son entourage amis comme adversaires. Elle frappa dans ses petites mains et Démitri se retrouva en un joli petit tas de centre au pieds d'Alice. Aro recula prudent imiter par Marcus et Cauis. **

**LE phénomène se reproduisit et tout les Volturi mourut en quelques secondes sous les yeux ébahies des vampires aux yeux jaunes. Tous étaient complètement ahuris par ce qui venait de se produire. **

**Nessie fit un grand sourire Angélique avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père.**

**Il y eut un gros silence. **

**- Rappelez moi de ne jamais emmener cette enfant au cirque ou au spectacle ! Fit Emmet.**

**- Pareil pour moi. **

**- On fait quoi maintenant ? **

**- La loi des vampires dit que si nous avons battu la famille royale, c'est nous qui le devenons. **

**- Là ça va posez un problème, fit Bella.**

**- Pourquoi, à nous les belles demeure et on pourra faire régner un peut plus d'ordre dans ce monde de vampire complètement à la ramasse. **

**- Je parle pas Italien, répondit Bella.**

**Tout le monde partit d'un beau fou rire et tous profitèrent de cette fin de journée pour faire leur bagage. **

**Prochaine destination Voltera, ou une nouvelle vie les attendaient tous !**

**Alors alors ? Pas mal non. JE COMPTE FAIRE UNE SUITE MAIS AVEC UN AUTRE TITRE; Patiente, patiente ^^!**

**A bientôt et quelques rewriter pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensez. Merci**


End file.
